A Dangerous Union
A Dangerous Union is the second episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-second overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The original Japanese title is "Shine Goku!! Jigoku kara yomigaeru kyoteki-tachi" (死ね悟空!!地獄から蘇る強敵たち). The episode first aired on April 16, 1997. Its original American air date was July 24, 2004. Summary The episode begins at Mount Paozu, at Chi-Chi's house, where we see that Chi-Chi's and Gohan's houses are right next door to each other. Pan wonders where Trunks is, and when he finally arrives, she runs to the door. Trunks shows up badly beaten and claims that Android 17 attacked him. As everyone runs to the door, they see a strange hole in the sky. Goku senses something evil from it, and then he is contacted by King Kai, who is still on Grand Kai's planet and still dead. He informs Goku that Earth and Hell have had some sort of warp whole bring the two of them together. Seeing the hole, the Z Fighters get ready to fight while the people of the Earth wonder what it is. Android 17 sits on a mountain and strange messages are coming into his head. They say that there are 2 of him separated by time and space, but soon they will be reunited. In the other Hell, we see another Android 17 that was built by Dr. Myu and Dr. Gero. He's caused the rift to open, so some of the people claim it's the end of the world. King Furry tries to keep the people calm, but nobody wants to listen to him. They run from the cities instead. Android 17 meanwhile continues to grow more evil, and he says the Earth is in for a shock that it's never seen. ]] In Hell, the two doctors celebrate their new union, and Dr. Gero says it has always been his plan to replace humanity with new cybernetic people. Dr. Gero says that a small probe he created in Hell was able to slip through and attach to Android 17 allowing him to control the original Android 17. They also plan on setting Goku up with a few old friends. Back at Chi-Chi's place Trunks finally wakes up, but he gets bombarded by questions. He tells everyone that he was on his way to Goku's when 17 attacked him. He managed to save himself and the driver, but Android 17 left a message that Goku must go to Hell or the Earth will be taken over by villains from Hell. Goku agrees to go to Hell because every villain that the Saiyans ever beat was coming to Earth, and he agrees to go alone when he sees the Red Ribbon Army, the Androids, General Rilldo, Frieza's minions, and many more attacking the Earth. He also wants to go to see if Cell and Frieza have managed to get any stronger. Pan wants to go with Goku, but Bulma manages to convince her otherwise. Goten gets attacked by Babidi's henchmen. At first he easily wins over Pui Pui, but when he Yakon takes him by surprise, Trunks manages to come in and save him. Elsewhere Mr. Satan is being chased by the Red Ribbon Army, but Pan comes along and beats them with one blow. Goku arrives in Hell and finds the prisoners all tied up. He is also greeted by Dr. Myu and Dr. Gero. They have Android 17 attack Goku, but when Goku proves to be stronger they rush through the portal and get Goku trapped in Hell with Super Perfect Cell and Frieza, and Dr. Myu and Dr. Gero mock Goku. As the others see the hole disappear, they wonder how Goku will get home, but Hercule believes he will find some way of getting home. Can Goku manage to beat Super Perfect Cell and Frieza and find a way home, and what will the 2 doctors do now that they are free from Hell? Find out on the next GT. Trivia *Dr. Gero states he has been waiting a long time for Dr. Myuu, however, it has never been stated how he even knew of Myuu's existance prior to Myuu's death. *Among the cameos in this episode are: Raditz, Cooler, Major Metallitron, Android 19, Pui Pui, Yakon, Jeice, General Rilldo, Babidi, Recoome, Cui, Guldo, King Cold, Staff Officer Black (complete with Red Ribbon Battle Jacket), Dodoria, Zarbon, Captain Yellow, General Blue, and of course, Frieza and Cell (who do more than cameo in the next episode). **This is the first and only time Cooler appeared on anime. Before this, he only appeared in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. **Despite having been stated by Goku to be a resident of Hell in the ending of Movie 11, Broly is nowhere to be found. *As is par the course, the part of Hell seen in this episode doesn't look much like Hell did in either Dragon Ball Z or the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *It is unknown how Trunks knows what Android 17 looks like, as this incarnation of Trunks (as opposed to Future Trunks) was a baby at the time when the androids appeared, although it is possible that the other Z Fighters told him stories about Android 17. *Although Android 19's energy cannot be detected, Trunks and Goten still somehow know where he was hiding. Although this is probably just one of GT's infamous plotholes, one possible explanation (although not necessarily a likely one) is that Android 18 taught the Z-Fighters how to sense her power level. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT